


you're the light in my heart that will burn forever bright

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: I can't believe I wrote more than one dinosaur sweater fic [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Movie Night, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr asking for a fic involving Melissa's dinosaur sweater.Or Kara looks so soft and warm and adorable and Lena's definitely in love with her best friend.





	you're the light in my heart that will burn forever bright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt "ok but you know those bts photos of mel in the dinosaur sweater? any chance of a fic of lena learning to knit to make it for her or them just snuggling with it or a pre relationship fic where lena steals it?" And [this](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/179383157241/baby) sweater.

Lena’s first thought when Kara opens her apartment door is that she looks a _dorable_. Okay, Kara always looks adorable, but this is something else, she looks warm and relaxed and happy and Lena’s chest flutters at the sight.

It’s not fair really, how can one woman look so cute wearing a sweater that on anyone else, would just look horrible.

“Hey,” Kara beams and Lena feels the last of the tension from the day slip away with Kara’s bright smile.

Lena easily steps into the open arms that Kara offers, feels warm as their bodies press close. She lingers in the hold, loves how Kara feels solid beneath her and yet so soft, as Kara holds her close, arms tight around her back. Lena presses her face into Kara’s neck, just for a moment, feels the soft material of the sweater beneath her.

She wants to stay in this moment forever.

(She’s definitely in love with Kara.)

But of course she can’t, because that’s not what best friend’s do, but as she steps back and catches Kara’s now soft smile, she can’t help but think best friend’s don’t look at each other like that either.

(Does Kara maybe love her too?)

“Cute sweater,” Lena comments to take her mind off said smile, her eyes falling to take in the dinosaur on the front as a way to clear her mind for a moment. But she looks up when she’s met with silence, to find Kara’s cheeks have gone red.

“It was a gift from Alex, she thought it was ugly,” Kara says after a moment, eyes avoiding Lena’s as she does, her fingers curling around the edge of the sleeves. “But I like it.”

“Hey,” Lena says, regretting the teasing tone she’d used. She reaches out, tilts Kara’s head back up with a hand under her chin until she can look in her eyes again. “I never said I didn’t like it, I really do think it’s cute.”

“Oh,” Kara responds, surprise clear in her eyes. Lena can tell Kara wants to duck her head again but her hand under Kara’s chin stops her, so instead, Kara reaches up and nervously tilts her glasses.

The sight is so endearing that Lena’s heart feels like it may burst.

But it also reminds her that she’s still touching Kara and she drops her hand, missing the contact immediately.

“It looks warm,” Lena says, when Kara continues to stare at her and it gets too much, those blue eyes so captivating.

Kara’s grin is back immediately, her eyes bright once again, and Lena’s heart picks up speed in her chest. “It is, it’s so comfy. I know Alex bought it for me as a joke, and she and Maggie always laugh when I wear it, but I really do like it.”

“Well then, who cares what they think? If you like it, that’s all that matters.”

“And you like it too?”

Lena nods with a smile. “I do.” Lena clears her throat. “So, movie night?”

“Yes!” Kara beams, sweater instantly forgotten. Lena’s not going to be able to forget it though, the colour so similar to the one she wears as Supergirl. The adorable sight is going to be seared on her mind forever.

“I got so many snacks, I hope you’re hungry.”

She is, but she knows she’ll never be able to eat as much as Kara can. “As long as we can eat proper food first?”

“I made you a salad to go with the pizza I ordered, will that do?”

How did she get lucky enough to have someone like Kara in her life? “You’re my favourite.”

Kara’s smile somehow gets even bigger, her eyes crinkling at the side, which only makes her _more_ adorable.

The pizza arrives not long later and Lena eats her salad while Kara practically inhales the pizzas she bought. She does happily let Lena take a piece when she asks though, which only warms her chest again as she remembers the time Winn asked for a slice of pizza from Kara one games night, and Kara had eaten the last three pieces before anyone could blink, just so she didn’t have to share.

After that, they end up on the couch, snacks spread out in front of them. Lena’s too full to eat any more but Kara happily devours a large bowl of ice cream before she moves onto the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

As the night goes on, Lena feels herself growing more and more tired, the food combined with the dim lights and the warm presence of Kara at her side making her feel more relaxed than she has in days. She lets her head drop to Kara’s shoulder, feels the soft material of the sweater under her cheek as she snuggles in close.

Lena’s only half awake by now but she still registers the movement beside her as Kara shifts, until she feels a solid arm wrap around her and Lena can’t help but press into Kara even more as she holds her close. She tucks her legs up underneath her, her thighs coming to rest against Kara’s and she’s too tired to over think the fact that she’s half in Kara’s lap now as she wraps her arm around Kara’s stomach.

Lena’s hand curls into the material of the sweater she’s already so fond of as she drifts off to sleep, missing the soft press of lips against her forehead as Kara whispers quietly for her to sleep.

She’s not sure how much time has passed when she feels movement beside her again, but the movie on the screen tells her it’s been a while, because they hadn’t been watching that one when she fell asleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to wake you,” Kara says quietly, shifting back to the position she’d been in before she’d moved. “I wanted snacks.”

Lena laughs as she lifts her head to look up at Kara and even in the dim light, Lena can tell she’s blushing.

Lena sits up, regretting it immediately as she leans away from Kara, already missing her warmth. She reaches forward, snags the bag of peanut M&M’s before she leans back again, handing them to Kara.

There’s that beaming smile again as Kara takes the offered chocolate with a grin. “You’re _my_ favourite.”

Lena laughs, why is it usually food related when they say that to each other?

Kara holds out the bag towards Lena after she’s taken a few and she takes a few too, pops them into her mouth as Kara watches her with a grin.

“Sorry I feel asleep,” Lena says after a moment. “I didn’t mean to miss most of movie night.”

Kara shrugs, the movement jostling Lena as they’re shoulder to shoulder once more. “You know my favourite part of movie nights is cuddling with you and I got that anyway, so I’m not complaining.”

And then Kara winks, she _winks_ , and all Lena can think is, _is she flirting?_

“Oh?” Lena answers playfully, even as she feels her own cheeks heat up. “Are you saying you don’t enjoy my company too?”

“No! Of course I-,” Lena lays a hand on Kara’s thigh and that instantly stops her talking. “You’re joking, aren’t you?”

Lena laughs, Kara’s thigh warm under her hand and maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to place her hand there. “I am.”

“Good,” Kara’s hand drops to land over Lena’s where it still rests on her leg. “Because you know I love spending time with you, whatever we do, right?”

Lena flips her hand, laces their fingers together. “I know.”

“But I’m not going to lie, I do especially like your hugs, you’re always so warm and soft.”

Kara’s eyes are wide and bright as they look at her, her voice so _gentle_ , and Lena finds her heart beating fast in her chest again.

No one’s ever referred to her as “warm and soft” before.

“Your hugs are my favourite thing in the world,” Lena answers, surprised by her own honesty, but she can’t lie when Kara is looking at her like _that_. “You’re always so warm and strong and you make me feel like I’ve finally found a place to call home.”

Now Lena’s heart is beating for another reason entirely, worried she’s just revealed too much of her feelings for her best friend. She startles as she feels a warm hand brush her cheek and despite her fears, she leans into the contact as Kara continues to watch her.

She really is a sight, her hair loose around her face, warm eyes, a soft smile and that damn sweater tying everything together, making Kara the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“I lost my home, all those years ago, and the Danvers gave me a new home, one that I’ll be forever grateful for, but being with you, I finally feel like I’ve found a place I can truly call _home_ again.”

Lena’s heart is doing things in her chest she never knew it could.

“That was kind of sappy,” Kara says with a nervous laugh. She bites her lip. “Sappy, but true.”

Kara’s looking at her with that look again, the one that Lena’s sure isn’t how friends should look at each other.

And then Kara’s leaning forwards and friends _definitely_ don’t do that.

Lips press ever so gently against her own and Lena’s heart is _soaring._

The touch is tentative, unsure, but it’s there and warm and all Kara.

Kara pulls away after a moment and Lena’s eyes flutter open to find blue ones close, a searching look in Kara’s eyes. “Was that okay?” she asks, the words no more than a whisper between them.

Lena nods, the surprise wearing off as a smile spreads across her lips. “That was more than okay.”

“Yeah?” Kara asks, sounding so hopeful that Lena can barely contain the feelings swirling in her chest.

“Definitely,” Lena says, bringing their joined hands up so she can press a kiss to the back of Kara’s.

“Can I do it again?”

Lena laughs, the happiness bubbling passed her lips and then Kara is grinning too and Lena’s not sure she’s ever been happier.

She fists her hands in Kara’s adorable sweater and this time, she’s the one that goes in for a kiss.

\---

Alex finds out about their new relationship a few weeks later, when she turns up for movie night to find Lena wearing Kara’s dinosaur sweater.

Lena doesn’t care that Alex knows, not when it means she can now kiss Kara whenever she wants and Kara doesn’t care either, because her girlfriend looks too adorable in her sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
